Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar
by misery182
Summary: Si ellos se volvieran a encontrar, en el Valhalla o en la tierra, ellos seguirían perteneciéndose. Hiccstrid. AU


¡Hey you! Hola gente del mundo virtual, después de haber pasado horas leyendo y viendo la serie y la película HTTYD, me he decidido a escribir esto. No sé como haya quedado, en realidad, ya que tuve algunas –muchas– complicaciones para subirlo, pero meh... espero que lo disfruten y que no me tiren mucha tierra porque, pues, es mi primer fic en el fandom así que sí, eso.

**Pareja:** Hiccup/Astrid  
**Advertencias:** OoC  
**N/A:** Hiccup es Henry, Astrid es Astrid, Ruffnut es Brenda, Tuffnut es Bruno, Snotlout es Patrick y Fishlegs es Peter.  
**BS:** If we ever meet again (ft. Katy Perry) – Timbaland. We belong together – Ritchie Valens.  
**Disclaimer:** los personajes de "How to train your Dragon" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dream Works Animations.

Aclarado eso creo que podemos proceder al fic, disfrútenlo y sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar**

La primera vez que se encontraron no había sido difícil reconocerse. Habían nacido en la misma ciudad y en la misma época, la diferencia de edad era la misma y por tener el tipo de civilización que tenían habían estado comprometidos desde antes de nacer. Así eran las cosas y le gustaba que así fueran, no las iba a cambiar, ni ahora ni nunca.

En la siguiente vida no había logrado encontrarla, tal vez no había nacido ahí, como él. Tal vez ya hubiera muerto o tal vez nunca hubiera nacido, nunca lo sabría.

Pero él no debía de cuestionar la decisión de los dioses, él era un simple mortal al cual le habían regalado la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con su amada en una siguiente vida y debía de estar agradecido por eso. Se suponía que debería haber ido al Valhalla, pero esa no era su elección.

La tercera vida era la más extraña de todas. Las personas se habían olvidado de los dragones, tenían un solo Dios y hacían películas de sus dioses que no se parecían en nada a cómo él los conocía. Hiccup suspiró cansado mientras garabateaba en su cuadernillo, la profesora le había llamado la atención más de una vez en esa clase por estar distraído pero él no estaba ahí para aprender la ley de ¿Newton? Él solo quería volver a encontrarse con Astrid. Pero tal vez no volvería verla, no en esa vida. El timbre de salida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó sus cosas y fue hasta su casillero. Recordaba la escuela más divertida que eso, claro, antes aprendía sobre dragones y ahora solo veía fórmulas e historias sobre ancianos que murieron en combate, al menos eso no había cambiado del todo.

Hiccup miró a través del pasillo, hacia afuera y la miró, justo ahí, parada afuera de la oficina del director. Una chica rubia con el cabello trenzado, mirando a su alrededor desinteresadamente con sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules. Era ella, era Astrid, estaba seguro.

– ¡Astrid! –la llamó y dio un paso para acercársele pero cayó de bruces contra el piso. Patrick.

–Ten más cuidado por donde pisas, idiota –se burló de él, chocando la mano con otro chico.

–Snotlout –murmuró molesto desde el piso, pero no alcanzó a ponerse de pie para cuando Astrid ya había desaparecido.

...

–Te digo que era ella, Ruffnut –le dijo con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La rubia rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras ponía en una bandeja las botellas de cerveza vacías y las llevaba detrás de la barra.

–Primero, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Brenda, no Ruffnut...

–Bien, Brenda –concedió rodando los ojos.

–Y en segundo, deberías dejar de hablar de esas cosas, a veces me asustas, pareces un loco –recomendó. Hiccup negó con la cabeza y regresó la vista a su cuaderno, sonriente. Antes no creía que habría podido llamar a Ruffnut su mejor amiga, o a Tuffnut su mejor amigo, pero en esta vida parecían bastante normales, aún les gustaba meterse en problemas, pero al menos seguían sin involucrarlo a él en sus travesuras. Fishlegs también estaba ahí, ajeno a su conversación pero concentrado en su libro

– ¿Loco? ¿Quién? ¿Henry? –Tuffnut interrumpió abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente–. Ya lo sabía –sentenció tomando asiento al lado del chico.

Hiccup negó y le acarició la cabeza a su gato, Toothless, al menos él no se quejaba por el nombre. Era negro y de ojos verdes o amarillos, los gemelos aún discutían sobre el verdadero color, pero a él no le importaba porque todos estaban ahí, su padre, su madre, sus amigos, incluido Snotlout, y ahora también Astrid. Y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en ella.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y llamó la atención de todos.

–Lo siento, ya cerramos –anunció Ruffnut, o Brenda, parándose al lado de la barra.

– ¿Cerrado? ¿Incluso para un amigo? –esa era la voz de Snotlout. La rubia suspiró.

–Tú no eres mi amigo y te dije que está cerrado, ¿que no escuchas?

–Evidentemente no, hermanita –se burló su gemelo, girándose en su lugar.

– ¿Y qué tal para la familia? –continuó sentándose al otro lado de Hiccup, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Esa era otra cosas que tampoco había cambiado, ellos seguían siendo primos.

–Hola, Patrick –saludó en voz baja, no lo llamaría por su nombre, no lo merecía, no después de infierno que le hacía pasar en la escuela, miró a su gato gruñir y luego alejarse del chico, casi asustado.

– ¿Qué le pasa a tu gato? ¿Es una especie de cobarde, igual que tu? –se burló, Hiccup solo pudo negar con la cabeza, fastidiado.

...

La mañana era fría lo que significaba que su pierna le dolería todo el maldito día y ya había comenzado. Tampoco la prótesis había cambiado. Se acercó cojeando hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos y se quejó por lo bajo cuando tomó asiento.

– ¿Estás bien, Henry? –indagó Fishlegs, preocupado.

–Sí, ya sabes que siempre duele cuando hace frío –explicó tocándose la rodilla en un intento por mitigar el dolor.

–Hey, chicos –saludó Ruffnut–, les presento a...

– ¡Astrid! –se adelantó Hiccup, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

– ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó asustada, dando un paso hacia atrás, mirando a la otra chica.

–Es que... yo...

–Eres nueva, ¿q-qué esperabas? –se metió Fishlegs–, eres la novedad en la escuela...

–Sí, a esta hora todo el mundo sabe tu nombre –asintió Tuffnut tomando del brazo a Hiccup para que tomara asiento de nuevo, mientras lo regañaba en voz baja. Astrid asintió no muy convencida.

–Bien, pues tomará el almuerzo con nosotros –continuó Ruffnut regalándole una sonrisa e indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado, justo enfrente de Hiccup. El moreno le sonrió y la miró detalladamente, casi con devoción y casi hasta se le olvidó el dolor de su pierna. Astrid solo pudo sonreír avergonzadamente.

–Oh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Snotlout lo empujó hasta que terminó en el suelo, tomando su lugar y coqueteándole a Astrid, como en los viejos tiempos, pensó no muy contento.

...

Hiccup no quería regresar al salón de clases, su pierna le dolía como nunca y Astrid ni siquiera lo miraba, es decir, ¿qué podía esperar si era un completo extraño para ella?

Quería desaparecer, montar a Toothless y volar hasta el fin del mundo, olvidarse de todos y morir, y tener una nueva vida donde Astrid estuviera con él como al principio.

– ¡Maldición! –esa voz, pudo reconocerla de inmediato, lo haría aunque pasaran mil años. Giró el rostro a su izquierda y la vio, la encontró más hermosa que en los últimos días, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los labios, podía apostar que se estaba mordiendo la lengua mientras luchaba, inútilmente, con el cerrojo de su casillero.

–Eh... –Hiccup se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. La rubia giró el rostro rápidamente para mirarlo y se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Lo siento, creí que estaba sola –se disculpó e Hiccup quiso pensar que fue por las maldiciones que había estado murmurando.

–Está bien –le restó importancia–. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –se ofreció pero conocía a Astrid, ella nunca aceptaría ayuda de nadie a menos que su vida estuviera en riesgo...

–Supongo, esta cosa no quiere abrir y ya intenté de todo –dijo mirando con odio la portezuela. Hiccup abrió grandes los ojos pero sonrió, seguía siendo Astrid, su Astrid.

–Tienes que empujarlo, hacia arriba... –la rubia lo miró confundida–. ¿Puedo? –volvió a pedirle permiso y ella dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarle espacio. Hiccup tomó la pequeña manija y la levantó suavemente, hasta escuchar un clic que hizo que se abriera de par en par.

–Genial, gracias... –Astrid quiso agregar su nombre pero ya lo había olvidado, así que solo lo miró esperando que él completara la frase.

–Hi... Henry.

–Claro, Henry –asintió regalándole una sonrisa–, trataré de ya no olvidarlo –le dijo levantando un dedo hasta su cien. Hiccup asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, enternecido, nostálgico, recordando viejos tiempos.

–Siempre tuviste muy buena memoria, ¿qué te pasó? –murmuró inconscientemente pero la chica alcanzó a escucharlo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Astrid parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

–Nada... no dije nada...

–Claro que sí, acabas de decir que siempre había tenido buena memoria, ¿por qué? –lo señaló acusadoramente mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

–No... yo no... –ni siquiera tenía idea de que iba a decirle pero ya no importaba, ahora estaba en el piso, adolorido y mirando la ancha espalda de su primo, interponiéndose entre él y Astrid. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le estaba agradecido por eso. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Decirle eso a Astrid como si recordara todo?

...

La taberna estaba casi vacía, a excepción de ellos, era viernes, o sábado en la madrugada, y el semestre acababa de terminar, estaban festejando y relajándose, por fin podrían disfrutar de las vacaciones y de las fiestas navideñas.

–Oye Henry, te quiero, ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad? –arrastrando la voz, su primo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se le acercó peligrosamente. Hiccup solo giró el rostro en un intento por evitar el aliento etílico del chico.

–Creo que será mejor llevarlo a casa –comentó Ruffnut. Tuffnut suspiró fastidiado.

–Vamos grandote –le pidió tomando uno de sus brazos para sacarlo casi a rastras del lugar, con ayuda de Fishlegs.

–Dios, odio a los borrachos...

–Sobretodo a este –alcanzaron a escuchar a Tuffnut a lo lejos y rieron un poco.

–Será mejor que me vaya yo también...

– ¿Segura? Yo podría acompañarte luego –Hiccup se ofreció cuando la chica comenzó a despedirse.

–Sí, no te preocupes, dejaremos a Patrick y Bruno y yo regresaremos a casa, quédate tranquilo –le pidió besándole la mejilla. Hiccup se dejó hacer y luego la vieron salir y se rieron cuando regañó a su gemelo por alguna mala broma que le estaba haciendo a Snotlout.

Hiccup miró a su izquierda encontrándose con los ojos de Astrid y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada, avergonzado, lo mismo que ella.

–Así que...

–Así que... ¿qué es eso? –la rubia señaló su libreta con un movimiento de cabeza, sin atreverse a soltar su botella de cerveza ya vacía. Hiccup siguió su mirada hasta su diestra.

– ¿Esto? Es solo un cuaderno...

–Pues nunca había visto a nadie cuidar un cuaderno como tu cuidas ese –señaló regalándole una sonrisa divertida. Hiccup la imitó y creyó que ese era el mejor momento para contarle toda su historia, su alucinación como solía decirle Ruffnut, su sueño según Fishlegs y su locura según Tuffnut.

...

Astrid no pudo más reírse ampliamente e Hiccup no pudo ser más feliz al escucharla, aunque se riera de sí mismo.

–Entonces dices que ¿en otra vida fuimos vikingos y tu y yo éramos novios y montábamos dragones y peleábamos contra otros vikingos? –repitió sin parar de reír, limpiándose un ojo por las lágrimas y arruinando su maquillaje, aunque después del alcohol y la historia de Hiccup, ese era el último de sus problemas o ninguno de ellos, no le importaba en realidad.

–Sí... sé que puede parecer tonto y que tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero es verdad Astrid, tienes que creerme –le pidió, casi suplicó. Astrid lo miró a los ojos por infinitos segundos, sin decir nada, se mordió el labio inferior y pensó otro par de segundos.

–Y entonces... ¿qué dragón montaba yo? –le preguntó. Hiccup frunció el ceño y se incorporó, ofendido.

–Sino me quieres creer no lo hagas y ya está, pero no te burles de mi –le dijo dándole la espalda.

–No me estoy burlando, Henry, te lo digo en serio –la chica lo siguió y se paró a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención–. Muéstrame esos maravillosos dragones –le pidió sonriéndole encantadoramente. Hiccup sonrió y la miró tomar asiento en el piso, detrás de la mesa donde habían compartido la cena y debajo de una de esas lámparas que apenas iluminaban el lugar, haciéndolo parecer más romántico de por sí. Astrid le pidió que la acompañara con un movimiento de su mano.

–Tu montabas este –dijo y le mostró un dibujo de Stormfly de su libreta.

–Wow...

–La llamaste Stormfly, era una _Deadly Nadder_, uno de los dragones más poderosos de todos y más veloces. Y uno de los más hermosos también –agregó mirándola a los ojos–. Lanzaba espinas con la cola y su fuego era de los más letales.

– ¿Todos teníamos "Deadly Nadder"?

–No, Peter tenía a Meatlug, una dragona _Gronckle_, no eran muy veloces pero podía arrojar lava y piedras ardientes que destruían todo, además podía golpear cosas con su cola y eran impresionantes –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué me dices de Patrick?

–Él tenía un _Monstrous Nightmare_, lo llamaba Hookfang. Hookfang podía encender en llamas su cuerpo y con sus enormes alas podía derribar todo a su paso, eran increíbles cuando se lo proponían porque casi nunca lo obedecía –agregó en un susurro, como queriendo que nadie más lo escuchara. Astrid rió divertida y lo siguió con la mirada. Hiccup se excitaba más a cada palabra que salía de sus labios, se puso en cuclillas delante de la chica para poder mirarla.

– ¿Y los gemelos?

– ¿Brenda y Bruno? ¿Ellos? Ellos tenían este –continuó dándole vuelta a la página.

– ¿Dos cabezas? –Astrid lo interrumpió, riendo suavemente.

–Y dos colas –asintió–. El _Hideous Zippleback_, este era Barf y este Belch, una cabeza lanzaba un gas inflamable y la otra chispas que lo encendían. Eran algo torpes pero cuando lograban trabajar en equipo eran absolutamente impresionantes –admitió sonriendo, haciendo un ademán para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó Astrid luego de un segundo de silencio–, ¿que dragón tenías tú?

–Yo, tenía a Toothless, el dragón más poderoso e impresionante de todos, el _Night Fury_ –relató con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pudo ocultar y le mostró un dibujo. Astrid lo miró detalladamente al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba–. ¿Ves esto? –le preguntó señalando la cola y el arnés–, era para poder controlarlo en el vuelo, él tampoco tenía la mitad de su cola, igual que yo con mi pie... –explicó moviendo un poco la prótesis para señalarla. Astrid eliminó su sonrisa y lo miró fijamente.

–Lo siento –murmuró apenada.

–Ah, está bien, no te preocupes –Hiccup se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. La mayoría de las veces ni recordaba que estaba ahí, o que no estaba.

Astrid quería preguntar, pero Hiccup no quería hablar de ello, así que se quedaron en silencio. Solo un momento, Hiccup pensando sus cosas y Astrid admirando las obras de arte del chico. Eso hasta que Astrid agudizó el oído y pudo distinguir una canción en la radio.

–Baila conmigo, Henry –le pidió poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano para ayudarlo.

– ¿Qué?

–Me encanta esa canción, baila conmigo –suplicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja e Hiccup no pudo negarse. La tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música.

–Astrid –la llamó en un susurro deseando no romper la magia de ese momento, la chica emitió un sonido con el fondo de su garganta en señal de que lo escuchaba no queriendo despegarse de ese fuerte y cálido pecho jamás–. ¿Crees que estoy loco, verdad? –le preguntó deteniendo el vaivén. La rubia se separó y lo miró a los ojos, y un momento después de meditar lo que iba a decir no dijo nada, en cambio unió sus labios en un tímido beso que no llegó a ser más que un roce de labios.

–No creo que estés loco, Henry...

–Pero no me crees... –la chica apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza negando suavemente, Hiccup suspiró y se alejó un par de pasos, dándole la espalda–. Nuestras vidas eran increíbles, siempre había algo que hacer, entrenábamos con los dragones y combatíamos contra cualquiera que quisiera hacernos daño o a Berk...

– ¿Berk? –Astrid volvió a interrumpir.

–Era el nombre de la isla donde vivíamos –se apresuró a explicar–. Era increíble, nevaba nueve meses del año y granizaba los otros tres –rio divertido, lo mismo que la rubia–, tendrías que haberla visto –suspiró abatido.

Astrid se acercó a él de nuevo, pasando los brazos por su cintura para abrazarlo como diciéndole "tranquilo, estoy aquí, ahora". Hiccup estrechó sus manos y disfrutó del abrazo.

–Hubiera sido increíble estar ahí, Henry –murmuró llamando su atención nuevamente, haciéndole recordar que ahora solo era Astrid Chapman, un chica del norte de Inglaterra con ascendencia irlandesa.

– ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? –la tomó por los hombros mirando fijamente sus orbes azules, igual de hermosos que siempre, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por cuántas vidas habría pasado antes de este día.

–No, lo siento –negó con la cabeza. Hiccup la liberó y soltó su enésimo suspiro. Astrid no tenía idea de porqué, pero no le gustaba verlo triste, pensó que después de todo, tal vez la loca historia de Hiccup si era verdad–. Respóndeme otra cosa, Henry, por favor –le pidió alzándole el rostro y acariciando su mejilla–, ¿cómo éramos? –Hiccup la miró confundido, frunciendo el ceño–. Sí, como pareja, ¿cómo éramos?

–No lo sé... –negó mirando hacia otra parte, intentando recordar–, tú siempre estabas regañándome y preocupándote por mi –dijo al fin sacándole una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le encantaban– y yo... yo... me gustaba llamarte "_my lady_" –sonrió de medio lado, avergonzado. Astrid sentía como un extraño calor le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta el último de sus cabellos, tenía las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, era justo como le había dicho su madre que se sentía estar enamorada. No pudo resistirse y volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez la caricia se prolongó un poco más.

–Si... si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, en un futuro, tal vez entonces lo recuerde todo –le dijo cuando se separó, encogiéndose de hombros, en un intento por animarlo. Hiccup la miró formando una sonrisa, que se hizo cada vez más grande.

Fue el turno de Hiccup de besarla y estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos. No debía de preocuparse porque no recordara nada, Astrid tenía razón, como siempre, podrían volver a encontrarse en otra vida y empezarían de nuevo, desde cero.

* * *

Y bueno, eso sería todo, déjenme su opinión buena o mala o lo que quieran decirme en un review, soy una persona de mente abierta así que sí, pueden decirme lo que sea, o caso. Nos vemos pronto... espero. Besos. Smuak's.

misery182


End file.
